Quote The Raven, Nevermore
by Hearts Desire
Summary: slash Scott LevyJohn Layfield Raven runs in to a certain someone after his WWE return. Written for Cat lea Takersdarkone


A/N- This is ESPECIALLY for Cat Lea Takersdarkone. I read your review and I got this idea. I certainly hope you like it and that it helps you a little bit. I hope you get over your block soon, because you are a wonderful writer!   
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. I'm not implying anything. Nothing here has happened.  
  
OTHER Notes: This takes place a little in to the future, but there is none of the current storylines, obviously. Just play it out, it'll work. Also, people have switched brands, in case you don't catch it ... ri-ight. There's not much of a plot, but ...  
  
.  
  
*  
  
Title: Quote The Raven, Nevermore  
  
*  
  
.  
  
Scott Levy sighed heavily, sinking slowly on to the bench in the locker room. His hair was still wet from his shower and there was a towel still around his waist as he dug through his bag for his clothes.  
  
It had been a great night for "Bird Man".   
  
Not only had Vince brought him back to the WWE and forgiven him for anything he had ever done, the FANS had accepted him back. If he remembered correctly, his last WWE match had been against an undoubted fan favourite: Jeff Hardy.  
  
And even better: His hair was grown back out and anyone who hadn't heard or seen his previous news would never have known that he had lost that Hair vs Hair match. He ran his hands through the blonde locks for a minute remembering the match, before returning to the task at hand.  
  
Creative wasn't possitive what to do with the former TNA wrestler. He had even joked to Steven Richards that he'd better be careful or they would team them up again despite the rumours of turning Steven in to the next Rico Constantino.  
  
Ah yes, they had a good laugh with THAT one.   
  
Unfortunatly, not all of the superstars had accepted their former companian back. The Undertaker for one. And Scott still hadn't run in to the one person he most dreaded seeing again.  
  
Two long years had passed since the two had seen each other. And it was amazing how much had changed from the last time they had been face to face. A LOT. Scott had taken to being the quiet one, staying to himself on Raw while his ex-lover had gotten hurt and left from Smackdown!  
  
Scott hadn't even talked to the older man once after his injury. Of course, the natural blonde probably wouldn't even want to have heard from Scott.  
  
He remembered what had happened between the two. Obviously there were so many grey areas, Scott had to wonder if he DID know exactly what had happened.   
  
Two friends turned lovers, it was a classic story. But something had happened, and Scott didn't know exactly what. Him and John, they went from being inseperable to seperated in a matter of weeks. They didn't even talk about it. There was nothing wrong, but there had to be. As confusing as it was, that's what happened.  
  
John probably just didn't want to get in trouble with Vince, which was exactly what Scott had been doing. Then, John got hurt and they drifted so far apart that the only time they talked was when John said he didn't want to be with the littler man any more. Both men knew it, John just said it first.  
  
Scott sighed again, pulling his shirt and pants on slowly before setting to work on his shoes. Even though he hadn't left the ring at all, he had forgotten how different the two rings were. It was ether that, or he was beginning to feel the workings of the harsh world of TNA.  
  
Scott was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door to the locker room open. Feeling another presense a short time later, he slowly stood. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was that was in there with him.  
  
The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. It could only be one person.  
  
"John." he said slowly, facing the slightly taller man.  
  
The other man nodded. "Scott."  
  
The room was silent for a little before John spoke again.  
  
"Good to see you back."  
  
"Yeah. Good to be back."  
  
"You did-"  
  
"I saw-"  
  
Both men laughed slightly, causing Scott to blush a little. "Go ahead." Scott said.  
  
"You did a really good job tonight." John said, looking to the floor.  
  
"Thanks. I saw your match, too. It was awesome, too."  
  
"Yeah.Well ..."  
  
Scott sighed again and gathered his bag. "I should go."  
  
John nodded. "Yeah. Well, you know. I'm here if you ever, you know. Need advice or anything."  
  
Scott nodded again.   
  
"I know. I'll see you later." eh said, heading out of the room.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Scott sighed and turned back around. He meant to say something, but John cut him off.  
  
"What happened, Scott?"  
  
"I don't know, John. I think we just kinda .... drifted, you know."  
  
"Yeah, but ... we were so close."  
  
"I know. It's different, huh."  
  
"Yeah. So .... what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess we start over."  
  
Scott laughed. "Hi, I'm Scott Anthony Levy, but you can call me Raven if you want." he said, extending his hand.  
  
John laughed, too. "Nice to meet you. I'm Johnathon Layfield Bradshaw."  
  
Scott blush, shaking his head. "I don't think we have to go back this far, but we can start by getting some drinks together."  
  
John nodded. "I think I can settle for that. Let me get my junk. I already took my shower in the other locker room"  
  
Scott watched John retreat to get his bags before following him out of the room and to the bar. They weren't together like they used to be, but at least they could build up a relationship again.  
  
.  
  
John set down both of their drinks in front of them.  
  
"I saw you on TNA." he said.  
  
"Really? I didn't figure that you would watch that. Too busy working or .. travelling to Iraq or ...something."  
  
Scott mentally slapped himself. You haven't seen this guy in two years and you make fun of him!  
  
"You know, you really sound like Van Dam when you stutter like that." John laughed.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Scott asked.  
  
"What, besides going to Iraq?"  
  
Scott blushed. "That was stupid of me to say."  
  
"It's fine. I've just been doing normal stuff y'know. Working off my ring rust, getting "divorced", getting drunk, all that good shit."  
  
"Yeah, I read about that. I was wondering what that was about."  
  
"Well, you know how Vince gets about people expressing their sexuality. At least I was happy about my divorce. I bet no one would think that the whole stunt was a cover up. I would love to see the looks on the fans faces when they read that my "wife" was actually named after a dog I had as a kid."  
  
Scott and John laughed again.  
  
"This is good, y'know." John finally said after a couple of minutes silence, "Us getting back close again."  
  
"I know. I was thinking about that earlier."  
  
"I'm glad you're back, Scott."  
  
'Yeah, me too."  
  
*  
  
The End ... simple as that!! See, no real plot to think of but it certainly ain't a PWP! 


End file.
